S-S-O-I-R-A
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Di hari Valentine, Deidara mendapatkan kado dari teman-temannya dengan kartu ucapan misterius. Siapakah pengirim kado tersebut? SasoDei fic, Valentine fic. Warning inside.


Valentine Fic For SASODEI

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei, only SasoDei, and Forever SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), Shonen-Ai, dll.**

...

**S-S-O-I-R-A**

...

Mata Aquamarine yang jernih bagai air menatap jenuh ke sekelilingnya. Keadaan yang menurutnya, yah sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di dalam kelasnya. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam mengernyitkan dahi memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang merayakan sesuatu di dalam kelasnya.

Tanggal berapa sekarang? Ia membatin, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Happy Valentine, dear."

Terdengar seorang siswi mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada kekasihnya.

Nah! Nah itu dia.

Valentine. 14 Februari.

Deidara –nama dari pemuda bermata Aquamarine dan berambut pirang itu- tertawa dalam hati. Pantas saja kelasnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang saling bertukar kado.

Deidara, yang saat ini berusia tujuh belas tahun sama sekali tidak pernah merayakan Valentine. Apa itu Valentine? Hanya hari biasa baginya. Yah mungkin hari yang 'tidak biasa' bagi mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia belum tertarik untuk memiliki pasangan. Ia belum ingin jatuh cinta, walaupun ia sedang merasakannya sekarang.

"Dei-chan~" seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan berlari kecil kearahnya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak merayakan Valentine?" tanyanya.

"Sudah berapa kalin kukatakan jangan memanggiku seperti itu, Konan un," ucap Deidara seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi itu kan panggilan akrabku kepadamu, Dei-chan." Konan tertawa pelan kemudian ia meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di meja di hadapan Deidara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Hadiah untukmu," ujar Konan kemudian menepuk pundak Deidara pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Tch, Konan memang aneh. Deidara membatin. Memaklumi sifat sahabatnya yang masih belum bisa ia tebak hingga saat ini.

Dengan enggan Deidara mengambil kotak yang diberikan Konan. Deidara membuka kotak itu, salah satu alisnya terangkat saat menemukan sebuah cokelat kecil di dalamnya. Ia mendesis pelan, inikah cara orang-orang merayakan Valentine? Membagikan cokelat kepada semua orang?

Perhatian Deidara kini tertuju pada secarik kertas di dalam kotak yang sama. Ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kartu ucapan. Matanya menyipit saat tidak menemukan kata apapun di permukaan kartu ucapan tersebut. Yang tertulis di sana –dengan ukuran yang cukup besar- hanyalah...

...Huruf 'S'

.

.

Deidara berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya, tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Ia terpaksa pergi kesana kemari sendirian karena bosan. Teman dekatnya, Itachi, entahlah hilang kemana. Mungkin juga merayakan Valentine? Astaga, siapa yang menyangka seorang Uchiha Itachi yang berkepribadian dingin seperti itu bisa jatuh cinta?

"Dei!"

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan, memanggil namanya. Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan tatapan ada-apa-kau-memanggilku kepada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar kepada Deidara. Deidara menautkan alisnya, menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah kepada mereka dengan tatapan yang membuat Deidara risih.

"Itachi, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan un?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Ulang tahunku masih tiga bulan lagi, kau lupa?"

"Tch cerewet. Ambil saja," ujar Itachi memaksa Deidara untuk menerima kotak yang ia sodorkan.

Dengan enggan Deidara menerima kotak itu dari Itachi. Ia membukanya untuk melihat apa isinya. Deidara cukup terkejut saat menyadari isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah baju kaos.

"Kau ternya_" Deidara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat menyadari Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Deidara berdecih pelan kemudian mengambil kartu ucapan di dalam kotak tersebut.

'S'

Apa-apaan ini? lagi-lagi hanya huruf 'S'. Mereka sedang mengerjaiku atau mereka terlalu malas untuk menulis kata-kata untukku?

"Deidara-chan!"

Deidara benar-benar merasa kepalanya ingin meledak begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan diiringi '-chan'. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan, Hidan.

"Ayolah manis, aku tau kau mendengarku," ucap Hidan dengan nada menggoda –atau lebih tepatnya meledek.

Deidara mengabaikan Hidan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Hidan.

"Oi! Aku sebenarnya tidak ada urusan denganmu!" ucap Hidan yang berlari menyusul langkah Deidara. Ia menarik tangan kanan Deidara kemudian meletakkan setanggai bunga mawar merah di tangan pemuda itu.

Kemudian tanpa berucap apa-apa, Hidan berlari pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara memperhatikan bunga mawar di tangannya. Mawar? Hidan? Oh Tuhan jangan sampai apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Memikirkan itu tubuh Deidara bergidik ngeri. Ia melirik kartu ucapan yang menggantung di bunga tersebut.

Huruf lagi? Baiklah, ini mulai mencurigakan.

Kali ini bukan huruf 'S' lagi yang tertulis di sana.

Tetapi huruf 'O'

Deidara melirik tempat sampah yang tempatnya tak begitu jauh darinya. Rasanya ia ingin membuuang bunga pemberian Hidan ini namun sesuatu mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Ia akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan membawa hadiah pemberian dari Itachi dan Hidan ke dalam kelas.

.

.

"Hey Dei, aku pikir kau tidak punya kekasih."  
Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Apa itu masalah bagimu, Kisame?" tanyanya pada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya sedikit bingung saja dari mana kau mendapatkan itu," ujar Kisame seraya menunjuk tiga buah hadiah -dua kotak kado dan satu bunga- di atas meja milik Deidara.

"Ini pemberian teman-temanmu yang aneh itu. Memangnya kau tidak mendapatkannya?" tanya Deidara penasaran, mulai merasa 'ini' adalah sebuah teka-teki yang perlu dipecahkan.

Kisame tertawa menunjukan deretan giginya yang tajam bagai gigi hiu. "Tidak."

Deidara ikut tertawa. "Kasihan sekali kau un," ucapnya seraya menoleh ke jendela. Menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung terlihat hari ini. Ia menghela napas, merasa aneh kenapa dirinya merasa seolah tengah merindukan seseorang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" tanya Kisame seraya menyeringai, seolah mengetahui siapa yang sedang Deidara pikirkan.

"Tidak un," sahut Deidara pelan, kemudian ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Mm Kisame, apa kau tau dimana dan_"

"DEIDARA SENPAI!"

Deidara membenturkan kepalanya di meja, frustasi memikirkan siapa yang akan datang kepadanya.

"Kisame, bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Deidara seraya memegangi kepalanya yang seraya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Kisame kembali tertawa. "Maaf Deidara. Kau harus menghadapinya."

"SENPAIIIII!"

Deidara menempelkan dahinya ke meja. "Bunuh aku," ucapnya putus asa.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Deidara meminta perhatiannya. "Senpai senpai! Lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu~"

"Aku sudah mati Tobi, bicara saja pada Kisame," ucap Deidara bergurau.

"Tapi Tobi yakin senpai akan hidup kembali setelah melihat patung tanah liat iniiii!"

Patung tanah liat?

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh antusias ke laki-laki bertopeng yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tobi menunjukan sebuah patung tanah liat segenggaman tangannya kepada Deidara. "Hadiah Valentine untuk Deidara senpaiiii~"

Deidara tersenyum lebar namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat kartu ucapan yang menggantung di patung tersebut. "Jelaskan sesuatu padaku, Tobi.

"Eh?" Tobi terkejut, "Apa itu senpai?"

"Siapa yang menulis itu?" tanya Deidara, menunjuk kartu ucapan tersebut.

"Ohh ini! Ini memang sudah Tobi dapatkan langsung dari penjual patungnya. Jadi ya Tobi tidak tau senpai~"

Deidara melirik kartu ucapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan huruf 'I' tertulis di sana.

...o0o...

Akhirnya bel berbunyi, hari yang menyebalkan di sekolah -yang hari ini terasa bagai Neraka pun akhirnya berakhir. Deidara memasukkan semua hadiah yang ia terima ke dalam tasnya. Ia mengumpulkan keempat kartu ucapan yang ia terima, menggenggamnya erat di tangannya. Menebak apakah semua ini teka-teki atau kebetulan atau apa.

Deidara melangkah cepat ke gerbang sekolah, ingin secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh –khusus untuk hari ini.

"Deidaraaa~"

"Deidara-kuuun~"

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan beberapa gadis yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, terkejut melihat lima orang gadis yang notabene adik kelasnya, tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"A-ano..." Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Deidara. "Ini semua hadiah yang kami kumpulkan. E-etto..."

"Semoga senpai menyukainya ya," ujar gadis lain seraya mengerling nakal kepada Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak menyukai gadis genit, sedikitpun tidak.

"Ya terimakasih," ujarnya enggan seraya membawa bingkisan itu pergi. Ia berjalan kaki ke rumahnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam bingkisan tersebut. Entah mengapa ia yakin pasti ada kartu ucapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Saat ia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, akhirnya tangannya menemukan kartu ucapan terselip diantara beberapa kado yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu bingkisan. Ia membuka kartu ucapan itu.

'R'

Deidara menyipitkan matanya.

Tunggu dulu... mungkinkah...

Belum selesai ia berpikir, langkahnya terhenti dan matanya terfokus kepada sebuah kotak tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Segera Deidara mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia melempar semua hadiah yang ia dapat di sekolah ke sofa ruang tamu begitu saja. Kemudian ia membuka kotak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Perlahan ia membukanya dan...

Kosong?

Tidak, kotak tersebut tidak benar-benar kosong karena terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan di dalamnya.

'A'

Deidara terdiam sesaat -bahkan bisa dikatakan cukup lama untuk memikirkan teka-teki tersebut. Ia mengumpulkan semua kartu ucapan yang ia dapatkan kemudian meletakkan semuanya di atas meja secara berurutan.

S-S-O-I-R-A

Ia berpikir keras, duduk di sofa dan memeras otaknya.

Apakah enam huruf itu bisa dijadikan satu kata yang memiliki arti dalam bahasa Jepang atau mungkin bahasa Inggris?  
Deidara mengacak huruf tersebut. Mencoba menemukan kata yang memiliki arti.

"Tunggu dulu..." bisiknya, "Sepertinya huruf ini tidak asing."

Sekali lagi jemari-jemari lentiknya mengacak huruf tersebut dan menjadi...

S-A-S-O-R-I

"S-Sasori no danna?" bisiknya pelan, antara terkejut, senang dan tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin rasanya Sasori melakukan semua ini. Untuk apa? Bukankah ia juga memiliki sifat yang sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini? Atau teman-temannya sedang mengerjainya? Jangan-jangan mereka tau bahwa Deidara menyukai Sasori.

Wajah Deidara memanas saat memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang melintas di dalam kepalanya.

Kalau benar Sasori, kemana dia? Kenapa tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini?

Segera Deidara merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Tanpa ragu sama sekali ia menghubungi Sasori karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasori.

"Sasori no danna?" tanya Deidara saat Sasori menjawab panggilannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Deidara menghela napas lega karena tahu Sasori baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian rasa takutnya berubah menjadi rasa gugup.

"K-kau kenapa tidak sekolah hari ini un?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang mencariku?"

"T-tidak. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja."

Deidara menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa danna tau tentang..." ia memberi jeda sesaat "...kado, bunga dan...kartu ucapan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tau."

Deg

Jantung Deidara seolah berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik kemudian berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Katakan padaku un," ucap Deidara setengah berbisik.

"Akan kuberi tahu tapi bukakan dulu pintu ini. Kau membuatku menunggu."

Deidara tersentak.

"P-pintu ap_"

Belum sempat Deidara bertanya, panggilan mereka sudah terputus. Deidara menatap layar ponselnya sesaat seraya berpikir apa maksud Sasori.

Pintu?

Ia tersentak kemudian segera berdiri dan belari ke pintu depan. Bergegas ia membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut, terkejut –juga lega mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-telah-membuatku-menunggu-cukup-lama.

"Danna?" tiba-tiba saja pipi Deidara memanas saat mengucapkan panggilan yang hanya ia berikan untuk Sasori.

"Aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian sedikit menggeser posisinya, mempersilahkan Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menghantui dua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Tanpa ada yang berani membuka suara, tanpa ada yang berani untuk menatap kawannya.

Saat mata Sasori menangkap kartu ucapan yang tengah Deidara genggam, ia jadi mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk memecahkan keheningan dan kegugupan diantara mereka.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang kartu ucapan itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Oh ini..." Deidara tidak berani menatap mata Sasori. "Apa semua ini milik danna?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Tidak. Itu semua milikmu."

"Maksudku... apa danna yang mengirim semua ini padaku?"

"Ya."

"Ya?" Deidara menoleh antusias, mata Aqumarine-nya bertemu dengan mata Hazel yang tenang dan sejuk.

"Ya, aku yang mengirim semuanya termasuk kartu ucapan itu. Aku meminta tolong kepada teman-teman yang lain untuk memberikannya padamu. Dan aku tau kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menebak siapa pengirimnya, jadi kubuat kartu ucapan itu." Sasori menjelaskan.

Deidara terdiam sesaat, lalu dengan suara pelan ia bertanya "untuk apa un?"

Sasori menatap mata Deidara. "Untuk menyatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Deidara tersentak, wajahnya memerah seketika "M-menyukaiku un? Aku?" tanyanya polos seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya." Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."

Deidara terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai dan berkata "Kalimatmu terdengar seperti 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'. Benar begitu, danna?"

Sasori merasa wajahnya ikut memanas mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. "Ya memang. Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Deidara terkekeh pelan. "Ya, un."

"Ya?" Sasori menoleh, "Artinya..."  
Deidara mengangguk. "Iya aku mau un. Aku juga menyukai danna."

Sasori terbatuk pelan, untuk menutupi senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak lama, sebelum kita saling kenal un." Deidara kembali terkekeh geli. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Kali ini Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau mau merimaku karena aku telah memberikan semua hadiah ini padamu."

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, ada satu hal yang perlu danna ingat un."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak suka bunga."

Sasori kembali terbatuk pelan. "Baiklah akan kuingat."

"Dan aku tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa kuberikan kepada danna di hari Valentine ini un. Kecuali..."

Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori. Dan perlahan... menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasori. Sasori cukup terkejut dan terdiam beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Deidara dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Deidara.

"...ciuman pertamaku un," ucap Deidara setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka.

Sasori tersenyum. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan hari ini, seumur hidupnya.

"Danna, itu pasti bukan ciuman pertamamu ya?" tanya Deidara harap-harap cemas. Ia tahu betapa populernya Sasori. Banyak sekali perempuan yang jatuh cinta padanya dan rasanya tidak mungkin kalau laki-laki seperti Sasori tidak pernah mencium salah satu dari mereka.

"Memang bukan," sahut Sasori.

Deidara menunduk dan tersenyum, sedikit kecewa walaupun ia sudah menduga jawaban itu sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin nenek chiyo sering menciumku saat aku masih bayi," ujar Sasori dengan polosnya.

Deidara menjambak rambut Sasori, "Bukan itu maksudku, dannaaaaaaa!"

_END_

Selamat hari kasing sayang buat SasoDei :*

Selamat hari kasih sayang juga untuk semua fans SasoDei (Reloves).

Kita harus tetap mempertahankan cinta kita untuk mereka, dan mereka harus tetap mempertahankan cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain (owo)9 /iniapa.

Maaf kalau fanfic ini aneh. Kejar tayang (?) soalnya. Bikinnya cuma 2 jam ._. dan maaf juga untuk judul yang sangat aneh ini ._.

Semoga minna masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan review~

Happy Valentine~

(14-02-13)

~Kyori~


End file.
